Jonathan's Sister
by sexxgoddess23
Summary: This is my first FanFic XD Set after City of Lost Souls A Jonathan, Clary and Jace FanFic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ugh this is my first FanFic constructive criticism wanted (and needed) sorry for any punctuation errors. J

Clary ran her hands along the walls of the institute, trying to find her way to the kitchen in darkness that clouded her senses. She longed to turn on the lights but didn't for fear she might wake the other residents.

As she neared the kitchen Clary felt it was safe to turn on the lights. _Ham or lettuce? _She thought looking through the contents of the large refrigerator. Deciding she could do with both and top it off with some mayo, she filled her arms with ingredients and attempted to shut the fridge door quietly with the back of her foot. It slammed loudly in response echoing around the empty corridor.

Jonathan sat above his small sister's form in the rafters overhanging the kitchen. Thoughts clouded the young girl's eyes as she busied herself making a rather delicious looking midnight snack.

Jonathan glared down at her with hatred and love, a burning fire his eyes shining with an internal battle within him. He just wanted to be loved and know how it felt to be loved unconditionally despite what he was. Valentine never loved he was just a weapon to him, this small red-haired girl could give him what he desired most and he would take it from her, without a second thought.

Jonathan gave up waiting and jumped down to greet his darling little sister and what he wanted most.

Clary spun to then sound of hard combat boots on the lino floor "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to w-" she broke off startled by deep black eyes and a streak of white-blonde hair. "You look surprised to see me sister. Didn't think I'd just leave you here did you?" The Valentine duplicate spoke clearly and formally. Clary stumbled till she found words "I...I...What are you doing here Jonathan?". "I think you know the answer to that Valentine's daught-" She cut him off "Don't you call me that I am not his daughter and you are _not _my brother!" Jonathan smirked coldly at her "Oh, but you are." That's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey,

I plan to make my chapters a bit longer but anyway enjoy this one. c:

I don't own anything except the plot...

* * *

CPOV

Clary woke up surrounded by a mountain of pillows, a duck down duvet and a scarlet red through. She gingerly stretched out her arms to gently feel pull at her muscles, she brushed her hand down a muscular body on the opposite side of the large super king size that was clearly that of a strong lean male. "Jace?" she whispered to the sleeping body voice hoarse from sleep. "Jonathan?" She spoke his full name louder as she reached further over to shake him gently. He moaned and tugged harder at the blankets in attempt to cover his face from the sunlight streaming in through a chink in the blinds. "Clarissa?" the masculine voice asked softly. Clary froze that wasn't Jace's voice.

She jumped up and flung all the bedding towards the figure and ran for the door. But Jonathan appeared there before her, she let out a sleepy cry of anger and frustration. She didn't know why she did it but she collapsed to the ground, on her knees sobbing. Clary thought she saw a raw emotion is her demonic brother's eyes but as soon as she had seen it, it had disappeared.

* * *

JPOV

Jonathan uncharacteristically pulled her into his arms, stroked her hair as she wailed into his shoulder. "Shhhh..." He tried. But she continued balled her now, puffy and red eyes out. _Surly she shouldn't me this much_ Jonathan thought in confusion._ Maybe I was wrong maybe it's better off to be able to love rather than be loved, _he thought sadly of his incapability to love _but maybe this girl in front of him could teach him. _

* * *

CPOV

"Clary, can you tell me something?" She looked up at him through her tear coated eyelashes and nodded. "What does it feel like?" he whispered. "What does what feel like?" She snarled although he could hear curiosity edging her scornful words. "To love." At that point she stood up and came at him like a spitfire. "Is this some sort of _sick_ and _twisted joke to_ you?" Her voice coated in malice and anger. Jonathan replied with a much more intense and threatening cold, low and dangerous tone."Is this what I get for opening up to you, Little_ Sister?!" _ With that he spun around to face the now open door, slammed it shut in Clary's face and left without another word. Clary, once again wept.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love hearing what you like about my story so review :3 -Love J

The room Clary sat in had grown hotter as the day gradually progressed. Jonathan hadn't come back and Clary could no longer hear any noises coming from under the door.

Her stomach snarled hungrily at her when she reluctantly gave up her 'hissy fit' and stood.

The iron door handle creaked as it slowly turned clockwise, opening the heavy, woodern door. She peered anxiously down both ends of the hall, as she turned her head back to the right, a lanky body mass had her pinned against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going? " His razored voice cut through her courage like a knife through warm butter.

"Away from you! "

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that Clarissa, love? " Clary saw a canvas glinting behind Jonathan sitting on a small oak chest. Without thinking she grabbed the white canvas, lifted it to Jonathan's white-blonde covered head. She saw malice and hatred glittering sharply in his eyes as she brought the canvas down on his head.

Jonathan Morgenstern howled in pain as Clary ran past his outstretched hands and down the corridor.

"Jace!" She screamed, knowing he would never hear her. Suddenly a slimy purple object appeared in front of her, it has dirty, black demonic wings it drew it's lips back and snarled. Clary stumbled back onto a slender but deadly figure, it pulled her back by her shoulders and dragged her out the demon's way.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She wailed at him.

"Because my dear, you are my sister."

"And you're an asshole!"

"Name calling is very attractive on you sister."

"Do I look like I give a shit!"

He stopped dragging her, pulled her back roughly by her shoulders so she was lying on the ground. Clary looked up at her menacing looking brother as he spoke calmly and coldly. "No, but you will."

Jonathan lent down so his face was next to his sisters, looked in her eyes black burning into green, before he nuzzled the junction between her neck and shoulder before he burried his demonic incisors into her neck. Clary let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Jonathan appeared in front of her once again, this time with blood, her blood dripping slowly down his chin as he gave her a brilliant red smile as he tore a gash in his wrist. At first Clary was unsure of what he was doing until he forced his wrist to her mouth.

"No, no, no, NO JONATHAN DON'T! "

"Yes Jonathan yes" he replied without a wicked grin.

"Please" she begged.

Jonathan pouted, "pretty please Clary. I want someone to be like me." She shook her head vvigorously, no. And with that he shoved his wrist into her pleading mouth and she reluctantly swallowed.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Okay, so this is my first Jace POV so tell if you guys like it or don't, it's up to you c: -J)

The Night Clary Disappeared

JPOV (Jace)

_Ugh, it's so irritating_ Jace watched the clock tick by five thirty am. The Silent Brothers had entered their final stage in treating Jace's 'condition' involving the heavenly fire that burned through his blood. Two more hours till the heavenly fire ceases to exist. Two more hours before Jace's cured, free. Two more hours till he can hold _his _Clary.

Isabelle Lightwood burst through the door her brother Alec following close behind. Izzy's usually emotionless wall had crumbled, tears streaked her cheeks. "What's wrong Izzy," Jace frowned. "J-Jonathan happened" she replied slowly rebuilding that emotionless wall. Jace lept to his feet grabbed Izzy tightly around her shoulders, she gasped.

"Where is she?"

"Jace, You're hurting me."

Jace roared in frustration, he gently let go of his adopted sister. Jace felt the, now familiar wave of guilt and sadness.

"Jace, he left a note," Alec stated in a monotonous manner as he held out the white crumpled piece of paper to his parabatai. Jace reached out and took it from Alec and immediately began reading.

_I've come to take my dear sister home, sorry I didn't ask thought you'd reject brother. _

_Anyway I'd love to say she came willingly bur I refrain myself as much as possible from lying. _

_Vale Frater _(A/N I think that's how you say it, anyway it means farwell brother in Latin)

Present Time

CPOV

Reluctantly she forced down his black sludgy blood, hatred burned through her blood, hatred for Jonathan and hatred for Valentine for making him like this. Suddenly her eyes drooped and she yawned, a low chuckle echoed around her ears and brain. Patterns began to swirl in front of her eyes, she glimsped her brother's blurry face before diving into a deep sleep.

Clary gingerly opened her eyes then a felt a sudden wave of nausea and raced to the toilet and emptied her gut into the bowl. Her stomach ached with effort trying to rid itself of the toxins Jonathan had forced into it last night. Clary could feel a strong feeling of deep sadness at being alone with her narcissistic asshole of a brother.

"Good morning little sister," a frighteningly familar voice crept over from the doorway where a blonde man stood leaning on the door frame. "Go away, Jonathan!" she attempted to yell at him only to launch back toward the toilet to vomit again. Jonathan looked at her with discust and interest.

"It didn't work," he observed a quietly. "What didn't work?" she asked curiosity tinged her voice. "Your angel blood is trying to fight of my demon," he looked down at her gravely, "We'll try again next tomorrow." "Tomorrow!" Clary choked. "Yes tomorrow, you know the day after today," Jonathan said smirking at Clary. A wave of dread washed over her as she once again through up, this time in discust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review please, please, please review! **

**All Clary POV today... Hope you enjoy!**

Clary shook, quaking in fear as her brother lunged for her and she let out a terrified squeal. Clary through the heavy door open and sprinted down the narrow hallwall her brother's footsteps firing like cannons from behind her. Suddenly a glass door appeared in front of her, out of it she could see luscious grass and tall trees. A golden figure with pure white wings sprouting from his back stood at the edge of the clearing. _Jace._

Clary woke with a loud audible gasp something pulled at the inside of her elbow, a stele. "Ah, you're awake, love." Jonathan stood to her left leaning over her as he pressed the sharp side of the stele into her arm. Jonathan's sleep mussed hair hung over his forehead and into his onyx eyes, Clary gently reached up to brush it out of his eyes. Jonathan's confused expression changed to suprise as she showed him an affectionate gesture. Pity ran through Clary's veins and pierced her heart, Jonathan must have noticed because his expression became heated with rage. "How dare you pity me!" his voiced slightly raised he growled in her ear, a low animalistic noise.

"Why don't you just use the infernal cup on me," she whispered in a broken manner, "then I'll be like you." she had given up.

"Clarissa, love, where is that passionate fire I admire so much." he questioned mockingly, he knew he'd broken her and smiled at the thought.

"We belong together," Jonathan stated simply. "No," Clary answered "I belong with Jace and you belong to no one."

Jonathan's bottom lip quivvered slightly before he bit it viciously drawing blood. "You will love me! I can make you," he whispered that last part seductively in her ear, it disgusted Clary. She spat at him, he slowly reached up and wiped the spit off the side of his face, "You really shouldn't have made me angry" he said his tone cold and emotionless.

Jonathan pushed Clary painfully down back onto the bed, she whimpered. He caged her in with his arms, quickly tugging at the hem of his shirt he pulled it over his head. Clary scanned his perfect pale abdominal muscles for flaws, there were none. Jonathan pulled her arms around his neck as he pressed his soft, warm lips against hers, running his tongue along the bottom of hers he begged for entrance. At that moment her hands slid down his back and stroked his whip scars, he groaned in pain. Clary fearfully slid out from under him and pushed him down on his stomach she gasped in suprise.

His scars were long and angry, she ran her fingers down the longest one, her eyes stinging with tears Jonathan tensed underneath her. "Do they always hurt?" she asked seriously. "Yes," he replied simply. Jonathan sat up and looked at his sister. "Why are you crying?" he murmured as he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

Clary held his face in her hands and squeezed to comfort him, she gently kissed his forehead like she would as if he'd been a small child. She brought his head to her chest as he stared blankly at her expecting an answer. "I love you," she covered her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she'd just said. Jonathan cried, "No one's ever said that to me before," he mumbled it feels nice.

"Jonathan?" she said his name softly. "Yes," he answered. "As a brother, I love you as a brother."

And with that he drew away from her and retreated out of the room her she heard a loud crash.


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive my sick perverted obsession with Clebastian, please say I'm not the only one... :(

JPOV (Jonathan)

Jonathan smiled to himself his little sister confessed she loved him, as a brother. He grimaced at the latter part of his twisted thought, he would always want more from her. Maybe if he killed her angel boy she'll have no choice but to love me, Jonathan wondered.

A sharp, familiar scent of salt and rust asulted Jonathan's nose, _blood. _It smelled sweet, but slightly older than fresh blood. He couldn't figure out where the smell had come from until then scent hit him again in another wave. Jonathan followed then scent to the locked door of the room Clary was staying in.

Jonathan stopped at the door, stele in hand and inhaled deeply. He hadn't harmed Clary and no one would _dare _touch his possession. He drew an opening rune against the doors wood, it squealed open.

There she was, red, delicate curls spread out across her comfortable pillow. Jonathan raked his eyes across the sheets shrewn across her body till he rested on the red, blood patch just below her waist. _Oh, shit. _He definitely hadn't thought that through when he had taken her from the Institute. Maybe, if he was quick enough he could run down to mundane shop and buy her something for her feminine hygiene problem.

CPOV (Clary)

Clary woke suddenly flying into a upright position, staring at the wall across the room she noticed the blood stain in the once clean sheets. _Shit! Oh god, not here, not now! _She internally screamed in frustration when she noticed a little pink piece of paper, elegant but cramped script graced its page.

_I'm sorry Clary, that I didn't think of this beforehand..._

_Jonathan_

Underneath the note was one packet of tampons and one pads. "Stupid, demonic, peverted brother knows nothing of human anatomy," Clary grumbled to herself. Before stripping off the beds sheets and dropping them in the corner of the room next to the overflowing laundry hamper.

Clary feeling, now bored and hungry called for her brother yelling his name louder than nessacary. Clary drew another breath to yell louder, before he appeared with stacks and stacks of pancakes. Clary eyed them hungrily.

"Hungry Clarissa, love?"

"Yes, now give then to me!"

"You have to give me a kiss, first."

At that Clary froze. But she through caution to the wind because _fuck she was hungry. _Clary stared deeply into her brother's eyes, green smothering black, she reached up on her toes and Jonathan leant down. She pushed up once more on her toes to get to his warm lips, they connected as Clary placed a chaste kiss on his firm lips.

"Now give me my pancakes!" she yelled at him, Jonathan chuckled in response.

Was that okay? Please review, I hope that wasn't awkward for you reading it, I really enjoyed writing this scene also REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Please REVIEW I really wantes to know whose character POV you'd like next...

Enjoy...

CPOV

Clary woke up with a start, she glanced around her room until her eyes came to rest on a familiar shape sitting on an ancient oak rocking chair, tucked away in the corner of her room. Jonathan's blonde hair was damp as if he had recently showered or bathed, he gazed at hee through calm, neutral eyes. He spoke clearly for early in the morning, "Good Morning, sister dear."

Clary swung her legs over her bed to rest on the carpeted floor before she gingerly rose to her feet. One of her ankles cracked in protest and she stumbled towards the ground but before she could react Jonathan appeared in front of her steadying her with his long, careful fingers. "Thanks" she muttered quietly. He looked down at her with amusement shimmering in his black eyes. "Are you ready to begin the experiment again, love?

Experiment? Clary glanced up at her brother in utter shock. "Surely you haven't forgotten Clarrisa? " Of course she hadn't but she hoped he might of. He gestured vaguely towards a door down the hall, "Have a shower, first." He said in attempt to make her feel better, it didn't. She looked at the door and back at him with a wide look of pure terror as she disappeared through the bathroom door.

The bathroom was luscious it was white, bright and clean with lots of windows, she curiously peered out of the largest window. Greens and browns colored her vision as she gazed out into the trees in amazement.

The shower dome was massive and there were three large shower heads with adjustable positions, she opened the large glass door and turned the knob. Steam instantly filled the huge bathroom as she sat on the vanity waiting for the shower to heat up.

Clary reluctantly stuck her hand under the stream of water coming down from three different angles, just right she thought. Clary found a medium sized white fluffy towel and dumped it by the vanity along with her pile of old clothes. She stepped under the water and let it consume her, the warmth was such a relief and the water washing her brother's filth from her body felt like being set free. She grabbed the slippery soap in between her fingers and palm, and began washing herself.

"Don't think you can hide in there forever Clary!" Jonathan's voice echoed around the large bathroom and with that she twisted the knob sharply to the right, off. Clary bent down to pick up the white, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body she turned towards the doorway but collided with a lean shape standing in her way. "You forgot your clothes." he murmured quietly. Clary snatched the clothes from his grasp and pushed him back towards the door. He refused to budge with her shove but turned on his on accord and headed out the door with a glance towards his sister, he left.

Clary sort through the pile of clothes he'd given her, well gown he'd given her an enchantment gown. It was beautiful it flowed from where it was tangled in Clary's small hands, it had a jewled bodice covered in emeralds and rubyies that brought out her green eyes. Clary glanced back towards her own clothes torned and covered in dirt.

Clary looked through the window towards the luscious green grass and tall trees a shadowy figure stood at the edge of the wide clearing, he met her steady gaze as he meandered forward. The shadows lifted from his face to real a halo of golden hair shaping his heart shapedface and golden eyes to match. _Jace. _

As he came to stand a foot from the window, his teeth flashed a brilliant white smile. Clary reached for his narrow jaw and cheek. Jace's face morphed and rippled into one with a stronger jawline and sharper bone structure. _Jonathan. _

"What do you see?" A voice sounded from behind Clary she jumped in fright as strong arms wrapped around her small frame. "It only shows you what you want to see, so what did you see?" Jonathan questioned sharply. "Max, Max Lightwood I saw him, alive." she growled maliciously.

(A/N: Incest don't read if it offends you...)

"I know that's not what you saw," he told her calmly. "Then what did I see Sebastian?!" Anger and frustration clouded her judgment and she forgot how temperamental he could be. "Me." he stated matter-of-factly. Clary felt a cold wave of terror as he dived at her, he pressed her body close to hers. "What are you doing?" Clary asked dreading the answer. "I told you I wanted someone to be like me, I didn't say it had to be you." Jonathan smiled at her, but it was all wrong it wasn't warm and friendly like Jace's it had a twisted cruelty to it.

Jonathan smashed his lips against hers in a tidal wave of fury, he bit down on her lip and with that everything went black.

Clary began to lapse in and out of consciousness flashes of Jonathan's white hair and black eyes clouded her vision, his body on top of hers. Clary new that between her lapses in and out of consciousness she had began crying Jonathan's moans drowning out her weak sobs.

(A/N: Incest scene over...)

Clary opened her eyes to a blood red room, that was clearly not hers she was covered in her own dried blood and tears. She struggled to stand up without the support of her bed, her legs shook like jelly and ached from effort. She slipped in some still wet blood that had dripped down from her legs and created a pool by her bed. She didn't attempt to rise from her spot on the floor so she brought her legs up to her chin and curled up in a comforting ball and began to cry.

(Jonathan) JPOV

Jonathan stopped beside his bedroom door where his dear sister lay resting. Jonathan had violated her. A flood of an unfamiliar emotion rushed over his body. _Guilt. _He could hear her broken and fearful sobs coming from under the door. _By the angel what have I done?_

Thank you everyone that reviewed it really made my day. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's so late, exams and crap :/...

Anyway I don't own The Mortal Instruments

And please review or pm me it makes my day c:

Clary POV

Clary didn't fall asleep that night. Images danced behind her firmly shut eyes, Jonathan's black eyes no longer ringed with silver and his white, ivory hair plastered to his forehead as he pounded into her. Clary squeezed her eyes tighter as she screamed long and loud. She was unsure of why she did it but she called for her demonic brother.

With a horrendous squeal the door fluttered open and flew into the wall with a deafening crack. Jonathan stood where the door once was, since it was now hanging off it's hinges leaning on the wall. "You screamed, sister dearest?" he muttered in a dangerously low voice. Clary was now sitting up on the bed, gazing with glazed over eyes at her brother who had the pleasant appearance of a fallen angel.

She beckoned him forward with her index finger, his eyes followed her finger and met her eyes uncertainty glistened in his usually watery eyes. But reluctantly he made his way over to his little sister and slumped into her body, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Clary brought her hand up to his fine silkly hair and intertwined her long fingers in his sleep mussed hair. She could feel his tears damp in the hollow of her collarbone. Jonathan Morgenstern did _not _cry this had to be one of his acts to get her to feel sorry for him.

"Look what you've done Jonathan. You've finally broken me." Clary spoke with a razor sharp edge to her tone. He whimpered something that sounded a lot like _no. _"No?" she questioned adding more jibe to her tone. "Look at me." she sighed in a breathy voice.

"I said look at me!" she snarled maliciously. He didn't move. Clary removed her hand from his silky hair to run down the front of his chest, suddenly she pushed as hard as she could against his chest so he stumbled back through the empty doorframe. His eyes were black with misery, guilt and regret then they jittered to her bloated stomach and widened in shock.

Jonathan POV

There my little sister stood, a fire ignited in her burning emerald green eyes and a large bulge where her flat smooth stomach should be. "Impossible. " He stated simply but he knew it was a lie. How did her stomach get so- ah his demon blood was reacting with her angel blood to increase the growth of his unborn child.

At the thought a large smile spread across his face then with a sudden crack Clary's hand had whipped his head to the side with a large _slap. _He picked up his pregnant partner and spun her round the room shock shining brightly on her beautiful features turning to a reluctant smile.

Jonathan brought his sister's spinning to a stop so he could press his ear against her stomach, a loud promising thundering echoed around the cavities of her womb.

Clary's smile beamed down on him warming him with it's radiance as she brought his face up to hers. Her beautiful lips that had been upturned in the corners twisted to form a violent scowl. "You may be her father, but she will never love you!"

Tears once again stung his eyes but he held himself together leaned forward to Clary's ear and whispered. "But I'm all she'll have and ever know."

"No she'll have me!"

"Will she now, Clary? After that little confession, what make _you _think you'll ever get to met your daughter?"

Jonathan's eyes glittered with a blissful happiness as he left Clary and his unborn baby girl in the room with the torn door. _Finally I'm not alone._

Clary POV

_Shit, shit, shit, what have I done?_ At the rate this baby was developing she could be born next week! Clary backed up until she could feel her bed behind her knees, she sat down slowly as an idea popped into her head. Clary jumped back up with a sudden burst of energy and sped towards her wardrobe, she flumg the door open to find just what she was looking for a clothes hanger.

The day had progressed slowly for Clary she decided to wait till the night when Jonathan was less nervous about Clary trying to escape his clutches. The night had brought the cover Clary had been waiting for, she twisted the hook so she would have easier access to the life form growing inside her. She spread her legs wide and pulled her underwear down to her knees, she lowered the misshapen clothes hanger to her enterance.

Jonathan POV

The taste of red wine danced on Jonathan's tongue as he savored the last mouthful of his glass of wine a celebration of sorts to not being alone anymore. As he swallowed he got to his feet to check on his new family before he went to bed. The door was still of it's hinges offering little to no privacy to it's occupants.

Before Jonathan made it into the large room a loud scream of agony echoed off the walls of his large apartment. Without thinking he raced away towards the source of the cry, Clary had her back to him but he could see what she was doing.

"No!" he yelled in protest as he flung the small girl across the blood red room, the bloody clothes hanger glistening in the dimness of the room. "YOU BITCH! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND DESTROY MY ONE CHANCE OF HAPPINESS, REDEMPTION! " Jonathan's pale skin now had a light flush along his cheek bones and his white hair hung loosely in his face.

He padded bare-foot over to the shaking girl in the furthest corner in the bedroom, he leaned forward to rest his head on her stomach. Jonathan sighed in relief at the thundering heartbeat of his daughter's heart. "It's going to take more than that to kill _my daughter_!" he snarled and grabbed his sister's hand to drag her to his room.

He clasped the brass door handle in his free and and turned it sharply. He flung his little sister onto his large king sized bed and climbed on top of her now, large frame. She struggled underneath his muscular body, he leant over her head to grab the stele resting on his bedside table,_ immobility. _

Jonathan lay back down against his soft pillows and sheets, his daughter was now safe from the her biggest threat to her existence, her mother.


	9. IMPORTANT

Hey Guys, What's up?! Sorry not another chapter, I was actually wondering what you guys think of the story and I'm sorta a bit stuck. I'm not sure what you guys want would you rather I drag out the pregancy?Or Clary have her baby Iin the next chapter? More Clebastian? PLEASE I am in DESPERATE need of your help! Please pm me your opinion so it doesn't spoil it for everyone else :)

As a side note if you enjoy the Jonathan/Clary pairing if you're not following it already check out 'The Angel to Balance the Demon' by my gurl Lacie-Abyss :) 3

Thank You my Lovlies and sorry for the wait :(


	10. Chapter 9

A/N THANK-YOU SO MUCH

You guys helped me alot with me ideas I took all of them into account and I'll try to interweave them best I can c: Thank you My Lovelies

-Caridee Von Ross

-TJ Morgenstern

-I love jace lightwood - I do too he's a babe but Jonathan's tasty ;)

- Lacie-Abyss

-Roselopez

Hope you enjoy if not please tell me constructive criticism is as nice as complements :) R&R please :D Also I hope you like my 'avatar' picture pm me if you're a danosaur too and go watch his videos on YouTube if you're not you should be ashamed of yourself! His username is danisnotonfire ;) see you when you come back from subscribing to him.

-J

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_

_I know I can count on you _

_Sometimes I feel like saying 'Lord I just don't care!'_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_-You've got the love Florence and the Machine_

JPOV Jonathan

The air had a sharp bite to it this morning it was harsh against Jonathan's cheek. Clary lay on his bed next to him under the black duvet cover and red comforter. Jonathan carefully slid his muscular limbs out from the spooning position he had slept in. He glanced down at her cautiously making sure her breathing was even and green emeralds were closed.

Spotting no sign of movement he fluidly stood up from the bed and gracefully made his way over to the large walk-in wardrobe and dresser. The second draw down opened with a low rumble filled with mens shirts, Jonathan chose a tight fitting black and opened the third draw down to find a loosely fitting pair of jeans. Lastly he went back up to the first draw and fished out a pair of dark blue boxers and black socks.

With his clothes all bundled up in his arms Jonathan made his way over to the bathroom and kicked it open it hit the wall with a painfully loud bang. He spun around to see the still sleeping form of his pregnant little sister, with a small stab of happiness he turned back to the white bathroom. Jonathan dumped his clean pile of clothes on the large vanity covered in all sorts of soaps, facial cleansers, shampoos and everything in between.

He leaned over gracefully hovering over the empty tub to stick the plug in and turn the hot on full. Once the extremely large spa bath was almost filled about five from the top, he peeled his green boxers down his legs and plunged his legs into the scorching hot water.

Standing in the bath he turned on the bubbles and poured shower gel in with the now dribbling hot water (having turned it down beforehand) he slowly lowered his body into the water first his smooth bottom then- "JONATHAN!" Jonathan sucked in a gasp as his feet slipped on the bottom of the tub in surprise at the sudden intrusion and feel with a yelp and a splash. Bubbles clouded Jonathan's demon enhanced view as he went under, he gripped the edges of the tub and pulled himself above the surface of the water.

Jonathan pushed his sopping wet fringe back and out of his eyes and turned his pointed jaw to his left, he jumped in suprise. _What the fuck is WRONG with me today? _ Clary sat on her knees chin resting on her folded arms that she had placed on the side of the tub. Her pupil had enlarged so it nearly swallowed her burning emeralds, the green shone brighter from behind her pupils like a solar eclipse.

"Johnny, " in a higher pitched voice than usual. I smirked and raised one of my brows at her new pet name for me. Clary slipped one of her arms out of their crossed position and beckoned me forward with one long artist finger. I followed her direction and she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, her breathe hot on the back of my neck.

"I wuuuvvv you Joooonathaaan." she cried so loudly I flinched away from her distracted for a minute. Regaining composure I leaned back towards where she had stood but she was no longer there in her place were her empty matching bra and panties ensemble.

Jonathan's eyes swam toward the shape at the other side of the bath. There she sat fully naked large stomach bulging fondling with her own breast running her thumb over the nipple and moaning. Jonathan moaned at the erotic sight of his beautiful _pregnant_ sister playing with herself. _What the fuck is she playing at? This isn't MY sister... _

"Why won't you touch me, Jonathan?" she wined. "Don't you want me anymore? Aren't I good enough for you anymore? Now that I'm carrying your baby you don't want me anymore!"Her hand trailed down to her nether region before Jonathan stopped her. "I love you Clary, I would never leave you. _Ever." _

_What the fuck just happened? That definitely wasn't normal, it was nice though thank you baby._ Jonathan thought to himself.


End file.
